Jiro Shale
Jiro Shale is a Kiffar from Kiffu. He wishes to one day meet his father whom left him at 12 years old to route out the Darkness in the universe. Biography Background Jiro's father was once a powerful Jedi Knight and Kiffu Guardian First-Class. He grew tired of the Jedi's new sentiment of Discuss and Do Nothing. So he went out into the universe on his own to cleanse the galaxy of the darkness ten years ago and hasn’t been heard from in eight years. Jiro believes him to still be alive somewhere. His father taught him how to use Psychometry and a few other force powers before he left. Because of his father's standing in the Kiffu Guardians, Jiro was taught the very basics of lightsaber combat, most instructors were weary of teaching him afraid he would become in patient like his father and disappear into the universe, or worse fall to the dark side. Jiro was never really all that powerful within the force but excelled at combat. Even with the minimal training he received through the combat masters he continued to become better with his sword and eventually earned the rank of Mastershade. This was the first time anyone of the Shale Clan had made such a rank. His specialty lies in intelligence and counterintelligence, making him a valued asset to the Guardians. Recently he has been promoted to the Second in command and Sheyf Initiate. Jiro is the last of his Clan and a bit less fortunate then most clan heirs. Jiro is often seen wearing clothes that are too big for him. This is because he was to a poor clan and most of his clothes were once his fathers. The sword he carries is a Jedi Katana given to him by his mother just before she died. The katana was supposed to be passed to the eldest daughter, but sadly Jiro was an only child. He now carries it with the intention to pass it to his eldest daughter one day. Jiro is unaware of that Taran Wanderer is actually his cousin from the Shale side. Jiro was trained in the basics of Force theory and sword play by the Kiffar Guardians. He met his close friend Sintro Vos while in attendance. Sintro tends to attract trouble every where he goes and is sometime seen as over zealous about being a Kiffar Gaurdian. While on their last training mission the students were sent out into the deserts of Kiffu for survival training. While in the desert Jiro meditated to slow his need for food and traveled at night. In his meditation he felt the force in a way he had never done before. It was like a warm feeling like that of just after the first sip of fresh tea. Every evening when he broke trance he found himself looking at the same place in the night sky. After checking the astrocharts Jiro found out it was the Gevarno Loop. Now that Jiro is a Mastershade he now has time to dedicate to traveling to learn more about the Force and himself. Appearance Jiro is 1.7 Meters, 85 Kilos average for a Kiffar. He was born with Silver hair ansd white eyes with red flecks in them, but after his time with the Council of the Unified Force he now has choppy light brown hair and cybernetic eyes that can change color at will. He bears three facial tattoos, a common thing among Kiffar. On his jaw just after the curve on the right side are two claw mark-like tattoos and under his left eye is a large triangular tattoo that goes all the way back to his ear. He is in great physical shape and is very fast compared to others his age. He is often seen caring his mothers Jedi Katana, the last memento left to him, and wearing grey jedi robes with a white adventure cloak and arm wraps or his black Kiffu Guardians Battle Armor. Weapons Weapons: *Kali Sticks *Jedi Katana *S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol *Silver Lightsaber (Durindfire Crystal) Armor: Jiro is often seen wearing Grey Jedi Robes with adventure cloak and arm wraps with his mother's Jedi Katana at his belt. He wears the Jedi battle armor when going into a war zone. While conducting Guardian business on Kiffu and Kiffex he often wears his black battle armor. *Kiffu Guardian Battle Armor *Jedi Robes *Jedi Body Glove *Jedi Combat Armor Force Powers Top Powers: *Control **Alchaka *Sense **Force Sence **Battle Precognition **Psychomentry **Telepathy *Alter **Crucitorn **Electric Judgement **Force Deflection **Force Weapon *Other **Force Immersion Spaceship/Fleet *Lambda-class T-4a shuttle - "Scáth" *Rapier Class Patrol Ship- "Werda" Ground Forces 25- Kiffu Guardians Accomplishments/Goals Accomplishments: *Second-in-Command of The Kiffu Guardians *Kiffu Guardian Mastershade *First Mastershade from the Shale Clan *Bata Máistir(Stick Master) *Faobhar Máistir(Blade Master) Goals: *Have Children, atleast on boy to pass the clan name and a girl to pass the tattoo. Family Jiro's father is missing and his mother is dead. The only thing left of a family is Sintro Vos, his closest friend. *Cayden Shale(Father-MIA Direct Line of Shale Clan) *Caoimhe Vos(Mother-D. Relative twice removed from Vos Clan, has same tattoos as Jiro.) *Taran Wanderer(Shale Clan Cousin, Unknown) *Makalik Shale(Shale Clan Cousin, Unkown) Storyline Jiro Shale was born on Kiffu, into the Shale Clan. Due to a series of single births of male children Jiro is now the last of his Clan. With his mother dead and his Father gone he has taken the title of Clan Leader though that means little as most of his clans money went into educating him in the way of the Force. Training As a child Jiro was trained by his father Cayden Shale in Combat and Force theory. He showed little talent for the Force with the exception of Pyschometry which the Shale line was particularly strong. At the age of 14 Jiro was considered a master of it. Due to this ability Jiro was unable to pursue the path of the Jedi for some time as he was pulled to do missions with the Kiffu Guardians often that required his talents. At the age of 10 he was accepted into the Kiffu Guardians as the youngest Private in 100 years. at the age of 11 he was advanced to Third-Class, Second-Class at 14, and First-Class at 18. Jiro patiently waited until he was 23 and was called forward by the Sheyf after a particularly successful mission and was awarded the title of Mastershade. Since he has been working closely with Azazea Vos to reform and bring the Kiffu guardians into a place of respect through out the universe. While as a Second-Class he was given a storage room to use as his own training facility. Here he taught himself to be a Force Warrior and Eskrima. Training to be a Jedi Sentinel Jiro was taken on as a Padawan by Jedi Weapon Master Murdock Shan of the Council of the Unified Force(CUF). Through his training with Master Shan, Jiro learned to augment his natural tallents through the Force. He was taught the ways of a Jedi Sentinel, and just before his knighting ceremony Master Shan had a vision of a possibly future where he saw that Jiro's child would be a Darksider and he would fall from the Order to protect her. He saw Jiro embrace the darkside and become a Sith Lord, in an attempt to prevent this future from happening Murdock Shan stopped the knighting ceremony and has told Jiro that he will never become a Jedi Knight. The Council stood by Master Shan's decision in the matter, and Jiro has accepted that he will never be a Jedi, the Force has other plans for him. Iron Fists and Phoenix Imperium War over Duros During the IF and PI war over Duros Jiro was hired by the CUF to investigate claims of tyrnny against An OOC Jiro Shale is played by the same person as Rawr the Rancor, spotlighted on CUF Uncensored, and co-stars in the second season with Jedi Weapons Master Murdock Shan. Names: *Cayden- Gaelic name meaning "Spirit of battle" *Caoimhe- Gaelic name meaning "Gentle, graceful, beauty" *Jiro- Japanese name meaning "Second Son"(in reference to this being my second character) Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Kiffar Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Kiffar Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Kiffar Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Kiffar